Cross Road
by marchMD
Summary: *chapter3* A girl that has lived with the newsies for almost as long as she can rember needs to make a choice that will change her life and thoes close to her forever. (Spot, Jack, Blink, Race, and the whole gang)
1. Elizabeth

Disclaimer: This is to say that this story about Newsies has character that I don't own in it like Spot, Jack, Blink, Race, and so on. They are from the movie and last time I checked wasn't Walt Disney. But some of the characters I did makeup. Ha take that!

Note: Before you read this you should know that this whole chapter is somewhat like an introduction. Yes I know that makes it look like there are two introductions but without this first "chapter" you'll be lost. We wouldn't want that now would we.

Introduction:

The Refuge was an over crowed "prison" for kids thought to be juvenile delinquencies. It wasn't the smell of the place that would make people cringe at being there even though it had the smell of children long over due the need of a bath. In truth it was feeling of loneliness and insecurity. Once you steeped through the gate that enclosed this "hell on Earth" as some put it, the only thing to look forward to would be getting out.

For at this moment these very thoughts were going through a little brown haired girl's head aged 8.

Chapter 1 1891:

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Despite the little girls fierce efforts to free her self, the stern faced man continued to lead her to what she was certain would be her end.

Completely ignoring her protest, the man went up to the large wooden door where he knocked three times.

"Yes?" Came a voice within the building. As the door opened a man of average height steeped out. "What are you-", Catching sight of the struggling girl the man was holding the scowl on his face changed into an evil grin. "Ah. Another young child in need of being showed the error in her way I presume?"

"Yes Mr. Snyder. Sir."

"Well bring her in. Wouldn't want her catching a cold now would we?"

Once she was practically dragged through the door the little girl stopped the struggling and now was in a kind of a daze. She got the feeling that the Mr. Snyder wasn't the least bit interested in her well-being.

Accepting her fate she looked around at the place that would be her home for the next six or so months. It wasn't much, even when compared to the slums she had seen since her arrival to NYC. The once white paint on the walls was now yellowed with age and pealing. The floor was so covered with filth that any self-respecting maid would have fainted just at the sight of it. And the smell, well one would be lucky not to have a nose.

Not wanting to look at any more of her surroundings she once again paid attention to the two men's conversation. 

"Well I's best be a goin' now."

"Yes you should."

As door closed behind the man that had brought her to the refuge she could have sworn she heard Mr. Snyder hiss, "Dam immigrant."

Returning his attention to the little girl Snyder said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another thief."

It wasn't a question but the girl replied, "I'm not a thief! I just-"

She never did get to finish her sentence because at that moment the man slapped her across the face confirming her thoughts that this was not a nice man. Grabbing her small chin the man yanked her closer so that her large green eyes would meet his brown ones.

"Never, and I mean never are you to talk back to me or one of your betters. This time you were given a warring but next time… well you'll see what will happen. If you dare." 

Roughly letting go of the chin he grabbed her by the arm and lead her through the building. He was talking to her and she knew that if he stopped and looked at her he would know at once that she wasn't paying the least bit of attention. She just couldn't get his face out of her mind. Those yellow beer stained teeth, the redness of his face and the blood vein popping out on his neck when he was angry. Spraying her with spit when he talked. She, like so many others would have nightmares about this man and would shiver just at hearing his name.

After walking up two staircases and down a hall Snyder opened up a door where the voices of boys could be heard. Opening it up the small girl, who's arm was still being griped rather painfully by the man, saw an over crowded room filled with boys. If possible it was even more dirty than the halls she had walked through to get here. 

"The girls room is full. You stay here." With a last painful squeeze the little girl was shoved into the room. It was so silent as the boys looked at her startled that you could hear Snyder lock the door behind him.

A large boy with brown hair and eye was the one to break the silence, "Well, well. What do we have hear." Staring at him the girl was reminded of a monster she had once seen in a picture book.

"Shut your trap Hammer! Go bully someone else." The voice belonged to a boy with sandy hair. She guessed he was two or so years older. "Da names Francis Sulliven." 

As he came towards her another boy smaller then the others also came up to her pushing away any one not quick enough to know he was coming. Looking at him she could tell that he spent most of his days outside because of his brown sun streaked hair.

When he came close enough that she could look into his eyes it was her turn to be startled for they were the most unusual shade of blue she had ever seen. "I's Spot Collon. What do yous call your self?"

Looking around the room then back down at the floor she replied in a quiet voice, "Elizabeth,", pausing to look up she finished, "Elizabeth Jacobson." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Caroline: I tried to make it clear how old Spot & Jack are. Jack is 10 and Spot is um…9. Don't worry the rest of the story takes place when they are older (after the strike). 

Tada! How did you like it? What? I can't hear or read your mind so click on that review button. You know you want to. I know you do. So do your self a favor and spare your self the guilt that comes with not reviewing.


	2. Manhattan

N/A: I'm back!! Did you miss me? First off I have to say that I'm sorry for practically commanding you to review then setting it up so that most people can't. *Smiles sheepishly*. But I fixed it now so that you can review. PLEAS!!!

To Klover, Hope Diamonde, Wapo (ha ha) and Phychojo: Yah! I have reviewers! Man, right now I can't stop grinning. This is to good. Thank you so much. I hope that you guys keep reading. 

Chapter 21899 (after the strike):

Step by step he made his way up the stairs and into the bunkroom where the boys and one girl slept. Looking around at the kids, asleep in their bunks, he would have given anything to let them sleep some more but in their line of work it wasn't possible. For they all were newsies and he was their landlord, Kloppman. Taking in a large breath he prepared himself for their morning wakeup call, "Get up! I said up! Get your lazy butts out of bed! Time to sell some papes! Come on boys, get up!"

The sound of his voice he was met with the usual gowns and the call of, "Just five more minutes. Pleas!" or, "For dah love of God, it's to early!" 

Smiling to him self he began to make his way back down the stairs. "Cowboy! Hey Cowboy! I want you to make sure everyone gets up. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Hmmm? Oh yah. No problem." As Kloppman began to walk down the stairs a boy of about eighteen dragged himself out of bed. The cowboy hat and red bandana that usually hung around his neck had earned him the nickname Cowboy, though some people still called him Jack Kelly, the name he had gone by ever since he broke out of the refuge. His sandy hair, good looks and charm had made him popular with the girls and his way with words made him one of the best newsies in New York. So it was only natural that he was the leader of the Manhattan newsies. Yawning Jack called out, "Come on guys, get ready. Maybe dah headlines 'ill be good today."

"That 'ill be a foirst." The remark came from Racetrack Higgens, the local bookie and wise guy. For what he lacked in height he made up in words. "Hey any of you'se seen me cigar?" 

"No."

"Hey Blink, howed it go with dat goil dah other night?"

"Where's me other shoe?"

"See you'se at the distribution center."

"See yah Mush!"

"Itey you'se better give me back me cigar!"

As all this was going on, the only girl in the room was still lying in her bunk, peacefully asleep. Her tan skin, and boy hand-me-down clothing made the rich people, that she sold her papers to, think she was unattractive, but she really was very pretty with long brow hair and, though at the moment you wouldn't be able to tell, large green eyes.

Guessing that everyone was ready Jack called out, "Come on lets get us some papes!" 

Half the boys were already down the stairs when Pie Eater called out, "Ante you'se forgetting some one?"

Turning around Jack realized that Eater was right, he did forget someone. Scotch.

"Hey Scotch! I'se told you'se not tah play another poka game last night! Come on, lets go." In reply Scotch rolled over. "I'se warning you'se, get up." Still Scotch made no effort to get ready. "Fine." Turning his back on Scotch, Jack went into a small room that was a poor excuse for a bathroom.

"Bet you'se he'll soak her."

"No way Jack would ever do dat to her. She's praticaly his little sister! You'se lost it Race"

"No! With water Blink, water! Think for once."

Sure enough Jack came back from the bathroom with the bucket of water the boys used to wash their face with. Grinning he said, "I'se did warn you'se.", and with that he dumped the entire content of the bucket on an unsuspecting Scotch.

"What dah hell!?" Jumping up she forgot that she was on the lower bunk so she hit her head on the top bed. "Ahhh!" Cradling her head she began to yell at Jack using every curse word she knew, including a few Italian insults she had learned from Race.

"Dat's a nice vocabulary you'se got dar."

"Shut up Race!"

Between gasps of breath Jack was able to get out, "I'se did warn you'se…(laughing)…Come on, get ready…(more laughing)." Giving up on trying to keep a strait face Jack fell to the floor next to Race and Blink, laughing uncontrollably.

"I ought tah soak all of you'se." Still holding her head, a soaking wet Scotch got up. "It just so happens dat I'se got papes tah sell." Grabbing the only other shirt she could find she walked over to the bathroom to go change. 

"You'd think dat we'se were dah ones over sleepin'."

"Only Scotch would do something like dat." 

"Come on! Lets go before we'se late." With a dry blue shirt on, Scotch called from the steps where she was pulling up her suspenders. 

"You're telling us tah hurry up?"

"Well someone's got tah keep you'se guys in line."

Standing up Jack dusted of his pants even though the thread bare material was so dirty to begin with it didn't make a difference, "I'se think dat someone needs tah be taught their place."

"You'se might just be right about dat." And with that the three boys raced after Scotch on their way to the distribution center.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's chapter two! Sorry that it took a week for me to post this. I'm writing this as I go (something that I will never do again), so if you have any ideas just e-mail me. Thanks! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	3. Scotch

N/A: Before you start to yell at me for not updating I want to say that I have been really, really busy with school work and family things. Plus I have an English story due soon and I haven't done really anything to it. 

Better late than never. Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3:

Panting, the group of newsies reached the distribution center. With Scotch still in the lead they went up the ramp to collect their papers. 

"'Ello mistar. 100 papes please." Still a little out of breath Scotch placed a half dollar onto the counter then slung the papers onto her shoulder.

Race was the next on in line. "Ah. Race. Where's my money I loaned to you? I thought you said-"

"I ran inta a few complications. But don't worry 'bout it. You'll get it soon." Race was at it again. Conning people out of their money. Most of the time it worked but his debts were starting to pile up and soon he would have to leave Manhattan for a few weeks. Not for the first time and definitely not the last.

"That's what ya said last time! I want it by the end of da week." 

"Hey, Race said you'se would get it so ya'll get it." That would be Jack. He was usually the one to bail Race out. " 100 papes."

After Jack had paid for his papers the two walked over towards the gate where Scotch was, nealing on the ground next to her papers, telling Les and a few of his friends a "story". "So when your partna' bumps inta da guy, yous carefully slip your hand inta his pocket and-"

"And give da man back whatever it was dat 'e droped cause yous wouldn't be caught dead stealin'." Slightly jumping at the voice, Scotch turned around to face Jack. With a look of pour innocents she nodded her head. "Don't give me dat look. I's da one who taught yous it! Why yous da one always gonin' lookin' fer trouble? I can't keep balin' yous out!"

Fingering the gold necklace she wore Scotch looked at the ground avoiding Jacks eyes. "Sorry."

"No. I's don't think dat yous are." Sighing he added "But since that's dah best dat I's gona get from yous I's except." He bent over and picked up Scotch's paper. Handing them to her he said, "Cheer up. Nobody buys from a grumpy newsie."

She smiled sheepishly before slinging the papers over her shoulder and walking towards the gates, ready to start a new day.

(N/A: I was going to end it here but since you want to know how Scotch got her name…) 

"Hey Scotch! Wait up!" Mush ran over towards her. "Read da article on page three. About da Mayer's son." Giving her a quick grin he started down the street, yelling something about the mayor getting drunk and put in jail.

Slightly confused she walked over to the wall of a building where no one would bother her. She'd already read the title of the article "Mayor's son spends night in jail", it was good enough to sell some papers with only one or two changes so she hadn't bothered to read any more. Now she did:

"**Mayor's Son Spends Night in Jail" **

"Last night, June 7th, the Mayor's eight-teen year old son, Jonathon, spent the night in Brooklyn's jail. After becoming very drunk the boy began to cause a disturbance by singing beer-hall songs."

The article went on to say that Jonathon had started a riot when asked to leave. Quotes from the mayor were included on what was to be done with his son. 

Scotch new all too well why Mush had found the article funny. It was like her first, and last time, she had a drink. Memories of her eleventh birthday still haunted her. The boys had found it funny, and so since that they'd all called her Scotch. 

Smiling, she shouldered the papers and started to "hawk dah headlines".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A: I know that it was REALLY short compared to how long it has been since I updated. But good news, the next chapter is all in my head and just needs to be typed up. So if you want, drench this chapter with kerosene and light a match. I deserve it. But I would prefer constructive criticism. 

To everyone who reviewed thank you. You guys are the only reason I update. I had almost decided to wait till school was out (June 20th) before I tried to update but then this morning I read an e-mail from someone who had reviewed. If I take too long to update just e-mail me. 

J 


End file.
